


Sleepy Bunny

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Johndo soft, Johnny calls doyoung bunny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, dom Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung is overworked and tired but still wants Johnny." You're so cute you look sleepy like this"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Sleepy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting smut in like 2 years so please be patient with me :).  
> I'm sorry but i didn't proof read so sorry for any mistakes, I made this while I was sleepy.

Johnny pressed his hand against the wall as he thrusted his cock deeper in doyoung, causing a whine to leave the smaller boy. Doyoung’s face was pressed into his pillows,Which muffled the loud moans he was letting out. Even though they knew the member’s wouldn’t be home for a while, He still thought he should be somewhat quiet just in case someone decided to come home.

Doyoung felt lifted his hand to tap Johnny's thigh to signal him to get up,which he did as soon as he felt the sensation.

“Are you okay?” Johnny pulled himself out of Doyoung's warm tight hole, Groaning as he did.He nodded in response and turned over onto his back. “Then why-”

“I wanna see you and kiss you.” Doyoung slurred out as his mind was still taken over by lust. Johnny let out a light laugh and kissed his forehead. “My bunny wants to see me while I wreck him..?” Doyoung nodded, staring up at the older man with a lustful glare, Causing him to groan.

“I love it when you get all subby for me, Baby.''Johnny leaned forward and placed kisses down the side of Doyoung’s neck, making sure not to miss any spots. He wanted his baby to feel loved. He lightly sucked at Doyoung’s neck causing him to push him away. “No marks.” Doyoung’s voice was so raspy and fucked out that it sent shivers down Johnny’s spine, He felt like he was gonna die if he didn’t get back inside him.

Johnny held his cock in his hand, rubbing himself at Doyoung’s entrance. His body responded to this by clinging around nothing. Johnny chuckled at how needy Doyoung was for him. “Please..”Doyoung whined as he pushed his hole closer to the man.

Johnny slowly slid back into Doyoung causing them both to release a sigh of fulfilment. He grabbed Doyoung’s legs and pushed them to his chest as he slowly stroked deeply into him. Doyoung let out a small whimper and grabbed at the sheet. He could feel Johnny so deep and it was one of his favorite feelings.

“Baby, you’re taking me so well. You always take me so well.” Johnny said as he leaned down to place kisses on Doyoung’s face. He couldn’t help but to baby Doyoung like this, especially when he looked fucked out like this. 

Johnny then started to pick up the pace, Doyoung moaning loudly in response. He had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes were closed, and His head was tilted. He reached up and pulled Johnny down into a mess but weak kiss. Doyoung was so sleepy that he could barely kiss right, But Johnny didn’t mind.

John watched as Doyoung’s face started to turn into a sleepy like look. He slowed his thrust down and shook his arm. “Baby, Are you still with me?” He responded with a soft nod, blinking a bit before opening his eyes to look up at him.Johnny rubbed his hip in response and picked up the pace, fucking him deeper with every stroke. 

Doyoung could really feel him stretch him out and it was the best feeling ever. He wanted to feel it but he was so tired from dancing that he was falling asleep as time went on. Johnny saw this and pushed his cock deeper, purposely hitting the spot he knows that makes the younger’s toes curl. Doyoung let out a whine with his tongue still hanging out his mouth. 

“Baby, You look so hot when you look sleepy.” Johnny groaned, speeding up, making the sounds of their love making get louder. “It’s so fucking cute.”

Johnny felt his release coming soon, So he reached down, put some lube on his hand, and slowly stroked Doyoung's cock. He reached his hand down and placed it on Johnny’s wrist, “I’ll come if you do that, Youngho.” Doyoung moaned out, trying to pull his hand from him.” I’m close too, so come with me,Bunny.”

Johnny started stroking Doyoung fast to match with his fast thrust causing Doyoung’s back to arch, pushing his body closer to Johnny’s. He loved Doyoung like this, He couldn’t get enough of him. Everytime he looks at him, he sees this, Doyoung all fucked out with his body begging to cum.

“I’m so close, Please come with me” Doyoung’s hole clenched around him, bringing him closer to the edge, “ Okay, Baby. Just a little longer.” Johnny started pounding him fast, Chasing his release that he felt coming.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum. Fuck.” Johnny’s cum filled Doyoung so deep, Making him feel so full. Doyoung’s eyes squeezed shut as his release landed all over his chest. Johnny continued to stroke him through his orgasam.He watched as Doyoung came down from his high, wiping the drool from the side of his face. 

Johnny’s chest raised as he tried to catch his breath, rewetting his lips with his tongue. He reached over and grabbed the tissues that Doyoung kept above his bed. He wiped the younger’s stomach and cock clean, so that he could get his rest that he deserved.

“If you are ever too tired, Just let me know next time.” Johnny slowly pulled himself out of Doyoung and wiped over his hole, cleaning him up there too.

“I wanted it just as much as you. It’s just that I've been more tired than usual, But i’m never too tired to take you.” Doyoung voice was raspy from all the fucking that just went on. Johnny laughed at his statement, getting up to throw away the tissue.

“I have some stuff to do with Haechan or else I would stay and cuddle you until you fall asleep.” Johnny leaned down and kissed Doyoung lips and cheek before bending down to grab his clothes. He slipped on his sweatpants and t-shirt. “ Get some sleep, Okay? I need my bunny to be well rested.” Johnny pulled the cover over his body, rubbing his head lightly. He turned off the light as he left the room, Leaving Doyoung to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read, Please leave a kudos and Comment for me to read ..


End file.
